When revenge isn't enough
by Flameing Geth
Summary: My first fanfic: Three quarians from the ship the Qwib Qwib leave on their pilgrimage and end up in a bad spot I am not good at writeing summary read the story if you want to know more
1. You're late

Note: this is my first fanfiction please leave feedback and I do not own the quarians omega the universe it is set in etc etc.

Kiya'Tano nar Qwib Qwib, eagerly hopped up and down standing at the door to their shuttle. She was excited about leaving on her pilgrimage with two of her best friends, Goraine'Tullon and Null'Vasill. All of them born aboard the Qwib Qwib. One of the most exciting things about leaving was that she would finally get off of Qwib Qwib, although she did hate the name she loved the people aboard the ship, her friends her family everything, she only disliked the name but the main reason she was excited about leaving was because she would be able to see the whole galaxy.

She threw her black cloak over her black and red suit, then folded up her sniper rifle strapping it to her back then strapping her pistol to her hip she looked anxiously back and forth for her friend's. She sat down heavily on a crate sitting in front of her, after a few minutes of waiting she saw someone stumbling through the hall to her left. "Hey Kiya" the man said as he walked towards her, upon sitting down he was immediately smacked in the back of the head. The man turned "What the hell Kiya?" she glared at him "what the hell me!" she yelled "You are three hours late Goraine, you and Null both!". Goraine was carless and sometimes stupid in many ways but he was a good friend to her and always has. He let out a heavy sigh "I'm sorry ok? I had trouble falling to sleep last night" he stood up and started to grab his guns and fill his pack. "I'm sorry i slapped you" she rubbed the back of her neck, "Its okay, where is Null anyways?" he asked her as he put his shotgun on his back, "I don't know, I wish i did because when he does get here I'm going to smack him too." Goraine chuckled.

Null ran down the hall afraid they had left without him "damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" he said quietly to himself as he ran along the hall. He saw Goraine and Kiya standing a the end of the hall in front of their shuttle, he jogged forward "Hey guys" he said nervously waving at them. "Keelah, your even later than Goraine!" Goraine looked at the two of them "Come on lets go I dont want to waste anymore time" he said as he grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Null and Kiya both nodded in agreement with him and followed him aboard the shuttle, Kiya slapped Null in the back of the head "That's for being late" she said as walked ahead of him. Goraine had already started the shuttle, a few minutes passed as the three of them got settled in and got ready to leave, the old shuttle took off with a loud rattling sound that disappeared after a few moments. They looked out at the vast space of nothingness just black and stars "And our pilgrimage has begun" Null said as he sat back relaxed closing his eyes and letting out a loud yawn, Kiya did the same. "You two sleep I'll make sure everything is in working condition" Goraine said as he cracked his knuckles and set a course for the nearest Mass Relay.

And this ends chapter one please tell what you guys think! and it will be more exciting in chapter two I promise


	2. Omega

"Hey wake up" Goraine said as he shook Null and Kiya forcefully, Null rustled a little but not much and Kiya the same "Wake up!" he yelled, Null jumped and grabbed his pistol "What's going on?" "We are twenty minutes to the relay, I want you guys awake"

Null Nodded and proceeded to try and wake Kiya up.

The Mass Relay shoot them through to the next, after a long moment of inertia Kiya groaned "I hate that" "How can you hate that?" Null asked incredulous, she shook her head then turned to Goraine "Where are we going?" he turned to her "Omega of course!" her eyes widened "OMEGA!" she screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Null put a hand on her back "It's okay" she looked at him "Are you insane! We all know that more than enough quarians have died on their pilgrimages there!" she stated with both fear and anger in her voice, "we will be okay" Null said comfortingly, she sighed and nodded as she closed her eyes hoping for the best

The shuttle landed in a small port on Omega, the three of them looked at the towers and buildings in wonder some going so high that they couldn't see the top of them. "Wow…." Null said as he looked around at the wonders of architecture that he had never seen before because of living aboard a ship his whole life, a smile forming across his face underneath his mask. Goraine looked at the buildings as well not saying a single word lost in thought he just stood there bewildered by the sight. Kiya sat down on a crate although the moment she sat down she felt something moving around inside the box, it fell over she yelped and jumped up, Null heard her and looked over at her seeing her aiming her Predator heavy pistol at the box "You okay?" he asked as he walked over to her, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a massive krogan who snarled as he walked over "Why did you sit on my varren quarian?" He wore red armor with a white skull fist symbol on his shoulder "Varren? That's what's in there?" the krogan looked at her for a long moment "You're not from around here are you?" He said with an amused and evil grin stretching across his face, Goraine walked over as well after hearing this "Yup we just got here!" he extended his hand "I'm Goraine." The krogan reached forward and shook his hand "And my name is Garm." The krogan said with an unreadable expression on his face.

Null and Kiya walked alongside one another Null looked over at Kiya "You think Goraine will be safe on his own with that krogan?" she stopped walking and sighed "I don't know….. maybe we should go back" a gunshot rang through the street they were on. Two turians rounded the corner and took cover a third came around the corner only to have a bullet find his skull. Kiya and Null took cover in an old deserted and burned out store, Null pulled his M-15 Vindicator assault rifle off of his back and poked out of cover and saw the turians under heavy fire "You want to help them? Or get the hell out of here?" Null asked quietly as he got down again, she already had her favorite M-97 Viper semi-auto sniper rifle in her hands she nodded.

The two turians took cover "where's my brother!" Kessler Adon, a former turian military officer after his wife died while he was away he left the military went to Omega and created a mercenary band with his brother. The third turian turned the corner a bullet almost immediately hitting him in the back of the head "NO!" Kessler screamed as he tried to go to his now dead brother tears formed in his eyes his friend grabbed him and pulled him back into cover, a vorcha charged by them Kessler raised his pistol but before he could pull the trigger the vorchas head blew right off its shoulders "Where the hell did that come from?" the other turian yelled. Kessler saw a person down the street jump over a wall and sprint forward towards them taking cover about ten feet away from them, the man was a quarian wearing heavy armor over top of his suit "Who are you?" the other turian yelled to him "I'm Null" he responded "I'm Ducia" Null nodded "Me and my friend saw you two and thought you could use some help" Ducia gave him a thumbs up "Thanks!".

A krogan turned the corner Null opened fire on him Kessler did the same; two bullets found the giant reptiles legs knocking him to the ground. Null fired at the vorcha behind the krogan only three quickly dispatching them, the gun fire ended and left an eerie quiet, bullet holes riddled the cover that had taken Null stood up and walked towards the krogan who was writhing in pain on the ground Null took aim with his rifle, Kessler pushed the quarians gun down "What?" the turian glared at him for a few seconds then pulled his knife out of his boot and kneeled down in front of the krogan and gruesomely cut away at him. "What's his problem?" Null asked as he put his assault rifle on his back "See that guy laying there?" Ducia pointed at the dead turian on the ground. "Yeah" "That's his brother" Null rubbed the back of his neck "oh…." Kiya walked up behind him "You okay?" she asked Null, he jumped when he heard her voice he turned around "Yeah, nice shooting by the way." She smiled "Thanks…. Is he okay?" she gestured towards the turian brutally stabbing the already dead krogan. "His brother was killed." The turian stood up, he walked over to the quarians "I'm Kessler and I need a drink." He said as he began to walk away.


	3. Fallen

Goraine felt a heavy hand come down on his shoulder, he screamed as his bones shattered he lashed put and tried to hit the krogan, Garm laughed as the quarians weak punches hit him. Goraine tried to punch the krogan in the face but was countered his hand being crushed in the krogans grip and having his mask punched cracking it, pushing him the ground the krogan loomed over him his massive shadow making everything dark, a heavy foot found his visor cracking it even more, he blacked out "Take everything in the shuttle" Garm said as he looked over to his vorcha.

Ducia looked at Kiya and Null "Kessler will be fine on his own" he said his voice sounding raspy and quiet "We need to get back to our friend at the port" Kiya responded "I'll come with you" He offered, Null nodded and gestured him to follow them as they walked away.

Kiya saw a body on the ground up ahead at their shuttle; she stopped walking "I...is that Goraine?" she asked Null "Fuck" he ran ahead to the man laying on the ground a broken body a cracked mask he got on his knees in front of him. He ran his Omni-tool over his body, a weak pulse, multiple broken bones and barely breathing. Tears filled his eyes Goraine had been like a brother to him and the same towards Kiya, she knelt down next to him "Help me out" Null told her as he began to pick up their friend. Ducia helped them pick him up. "Where the hell is the clinic here?" Null yelled aggravated with the fact that his friend may be as good as dead in the state he was in now and he couldn't do anything to help him "It's down the street it stands out" Ducia responded "Okay."

Tears ran down Kiya's face as they carried him through the nearly empty streets of this district, Null could tell she was crying underneath her mask "Its okay" he offered her as words of comfort, she looked up at him "I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here and now…. We may have lost him…" her voice trailed off and didn't speak another word till they made it to the clinic.

They set the limp quarians body down on a table "Wait outside please" one of the three nurses said to them.

Kiya sat down in a chair in the waiting area; she hung her head and sighed "I hope he's alright"

Null gently rubbed her back "I hope so too" she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes "Wake me up when they finish"

"Of course" he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, after a few minutes Kiya was sound asleep "You two together?" Ducia asked

"No, but she's a great person and my best friend." He glanced over at the window where the nurses and doctors were working, he could see them using various different tools, and he sighed as he saw them frantically rushing around trying to keep him alive.

"Uh-huh sure." He noticed that Null looking at the window "I know what its like to lose a friend and I…well I understand it's hard." He told him in a sad tone hanging his head.

Null nodded "Thanks" he said "He's like a brother to both me and Kiya we have known him since we were kids… losing him now is horrible, all he has ever wanted is to leave the fleet see what was out there… now that he has…" he couldn't help but choke up as he spoke tears filling his eyes "I'll talk later." He told him as he closed his eyes.


	4. A legacy

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, of course see you in a few." Ducia turned off his comm and sat back down, Null stood at the window he saw one of the doctors shock Goraine with some sort of device "Damn it."

"Who were you talking to?" Null asked continuing to watch the operation going on in the room.

"It was Kessler; he'll be here in a few minutes." The turian told him as he walked over to stand next to him.

"You tell him what happened?" Null turned away from the window and sat down next to Kiya, who was still sleeping.

Ducia sighed "Yeah" he sighed "Those Blood pack bastards need to be taken out" Null nodded in agreement.

"Garm, is the name of the krogan who attacked Goraine." The turian raised a brow "Garm?"

"You know him?" The turian turned around "No, but I've seen him before, cold son of a bitch, he kills for fun, preys on the weak he deserves to die."

"You said there is another leader for the Blood pack here on Omega?" Null looked at Kiya, who had barely moved since she had fallen to sleep hours ago.

Ducia sat down next to him "Yeah, he's even worse than Garm." The quarian raised an eyebrow underneath his mask "Worse?" he nodded "Yeah he leads another Blood pack on the other side of Omega; he funds Garm both of them need to die."

The door opened a doctor walked out; Null immediately jumped up waking Kiya up with him "Is he okay, what happened!" The doctor hung his head "I'm so sorry... we did what we could…. but his injuries were too severe." Nulls shoulders slumped and his head drooped, tears filled his eyes.

Kiya stood up "He…he's dead?" the doctor sighed "If you want to see him you can but he's gone" Null turned to Kiya "You okay?" his voice was filled with tears he choked on each word trying to not cry, she shook her head "No"

"You want to see him?" he asked sympathetically "Yes please" he grabbed her hand and led her into the room.

He placed a hand on the mask of his friend; Kiya did the same "Keelah se'lai, Goraine'Tullon" tears ran down their faces as they looked at their broken friend and now dead friend, she traced a finger along Goraines mask "I'm so sorry" Kiya said quietly, she started sobbing. Null warped his arms around her both of them crying.

Three years and fifteen days ago.

"Hey Null look at this!" Goraine gestured to him, Null walked over to him "yeah?"

"How amazing is this?" he said excited pointing towards a picture of the citadel tower, Null smiled "It is amazing, Keelah I wish we had something like that here." Goraine had always had a thing for architecture and anything besides ships, how beautiful so many things outside of the flotilla were. He sighed "I can't wait to go on my pilgrimage seeing things like this and Omega-"

"Omega?" Null asked incredulous "Yes Omega haven't you seen the pictures? It's amazing!"

Nulls smile turned into a grin "Hey we should get back to work; I'll talk to you later." He told him as he patted his back

"Of course, seeya later man!"

Three years and fifteen days later

Kiya pulled away from Null and looked over at Goraine, his suit was yellow and green his mask was green as well.

Nulls hand gently rubbed her back like before "You want to send his parents a message?" she continued to look down at him "No…." Null was surprised by her response "okay. We should go." He told her as he walked away looking over his shoulder to get one last look at his friend.

Kessler walked into the clinic "Ducia." He nodded at him "The quarians friend died?"

Ducia nodded sadly "Yeah, Blood pack got him."

"We're going after Gnash." He told him as he handed a Revenant assault rifle to him.

"Gnash why not Garm?" he asked a bewildered look on his face as he stood up.

"You didn't hear? Garm was killed by that Archangel guy, he killed Tarak and Jaroth too, and I think he died during the battle though."

"Then we go after Gnash? What are we going to do carry on Archangel's legacy?" Ducia said jokingly, his mandibles dropped away from his face when he heard Kessler's response.

"I see no reasons not to, the gangs here on Omega are bad and with no protector they will gain all they're power again."

Ducia tapped his chest "I'm in a gang" he then pointed at Kessler "and you are too."

"It's not a gang…. not anymore…. everyone was killed off by Blood pack, Blue suns or Eclipse all of the other gangs here. It's just the two of us now." Kessler said hanging his head "revenge isn't enough" he looked up a flare of anger in his eyes.

Null had been standing at the door listening the whole time; he took a step forward "I'm in."

Kessler smiled "That's two in, but what about your friend?"

"I'm in too" she told him as she walked through the door "What sort of skills do you have?"

"I'm pretty handy with a sniper rifle and know a thing or two about explosives." Kessler smiled "Good, what about you?" he pointed at Null "I know a few things about medicine and I'm good with assault rifles." His smile turned into a grin "That's three, now what about you Ducia?"

"I know I'm going to regret this but… I'm in." Kessler patted him on the back "Lets get started then time is wasting."


End file.
